deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DanielKevlar/Dead Trigger 2 Update Wishlist
Yeah, after hitting Tech Level 6 and going nearly bankrupt, I came up with a few ideas that should at least be thought about by MadFinger if they want to keep DT2 alive. Co-op Missions Yeah yeah, I know about the mobile problems and network problems yadda yadda yadda but there is the possiblity of making this, seeing that the chat actually worked so well. Maybe private rooms instead of DeadZone style of autoselect? I dunno but it sounds pretty okay, coming from a game programmer in the making. Customizable Weaponry/Diversity of Weaponry Yup, I'm going there, sue me. There should be a variety of different firearms and attachments that can be earned through certain kills for customization, say, Damage Rush styled boosts if you've been doing Brutalities over and over while Headshots get you new optics like, say, an ACOG scope or a Holo-sight depending on the weapon. Then, there's a variety of weapons that I really want to see in DT2. The AKM could be a good weapon for those who missed out on Abuja while a Cold Steel Spetznaz Shovel would more than make up for the loss of the Butterfly. Hell, I'd really like to see another LMG, say the M249 or M240 as competitors to the Type 92 in a new class. Maybe a few more Pisols, seeing that we only have the CZ-75 and Glocks as non-elite sidearms. How about the MP412 REX as a revolver or even the Colt Anaconda as a .44 competitor? Seeing that, maybe add more 'Rifles' to keep the M1 Garand company? A Mosin Nagant or a M14 would be good wooden partners while an AWM could be a top-tier rifle? Just because I can, here's a list of weapons that I'd like to see in DT2 after a couple of updates or even in a DT3 (If they ever made one) Melee *Bare Fists: Yeah, the urge to smack a zombie with your bare hands is a dumb idea, but when you're out of options. Upgrades along with the Tech/Rank/however things will work out in DT3. *Cold Steel's Hand-and-a-half Sword: Just rename it to 'Sword' or something and give it somewhat of a balanced stat loadout. Movement should be rather okay and swinging it shouldn't take too long. Damage could be an issue here though, being a mid-game weapon. *Spetznaz Shovel: Able to dig trenches and kill zombies, it is essentially the knife and axe's deadly lovechild, dealing the damage of the axe while being almost as fast as the knife... in terms of walking around with it that is. *Rapier: A lethal one-on-one weapon, meant to stab right through the brains of a Z and scramble them. Instant kill on any non-special zombie. You can only hit one at a time though so it's more of a specialized weapon. Pistols *Beretta 93R: A burst-fire pistol to match the M16A2 and the C-SMG, this pistol fires and accurate 3-round burst, though weak, that is able to stun a zombie long enough for a survivor to flee. *USP: A powerful pistol using a powerful round, this weapon is meant to stun and stop zombies dead in their tracks, dealing high damage that would eradicate the dead with well placed headshots. Otherwise, it's just another pistol. *Anaconda: A large handgun that deals massive damage to targets. Any Z unlucky enough to be caught behind the first one is equally fucked. This pistol has the piercing power of the Sniper Rifle and the M1 combined. Too bad it's just a pistol. Shotguns *MP-133 (Ripper): A modified shotgun made to fire high-power specialized slugs into zombies, killing them one at a time... one at a time. *AA-12: The true auto shotgun, with a fire rate close to that of the SCAR and damage almost rivaling the Jackhammer, this weapon is the auto shotty in the truest sense of the term. Well, that just makes you wish that you kept those twenty round drums along. Fuck. *Spartan: A double-barrled shotgun, made for quick raiding and quicker shooting, this weapon is a go-to gun for those robber wannabes. Then again, Zs don't feel robbed. Submachine Guns *MP10: The MP5k's big brother. Using the 10mm round, this weapon packs a little more punch at the cost of two rounds and a slightly slower fire rate. Thankfully, it's light and ergonomic. *P90: The technophile's wet dream. Outfitted with an EOTech sight and a suppressor, this thing looks like a space age weapon. With 50 rounds of pure power, it live up to it's looks. The downside? It's reload time. *C-SMG: By far, the weirdest SMG on the black market. It looks like a rifle but acts like a pistol, a burst-firing one at that. This weapon is clunky and bulky but it can still be very lethal at mid-range with it's triple shot burst. Rifles *AKM: A modernized version of the classic AK-47, this weapon is a devastating machine gun at mid to long range and excels in crowd control like it's little brother, the AK-74. Still, it's slower fire rate makes it more or less a SCAR with more ammunition in it's magazine. *AN-94: A curious weapon. Firing in a two-shot burst, the AN-94 can easily take down Panzers by punching through it's armour or stun any special with it's rapid burst fire. *M14 EBR: A hybrid between a battle rifle and an assault rifle, the M14 is a sucessor to the M1 and is able to take down hordes or pick off specials depending on the situation. Too bad that it only holds ten shots. More Maps and Special Zombies/Zombie Changes Considering the few special zombies being rather OP, there could be a few changes to the guys to make them a bit more challenging in battle. The Vomitron seems to suffer from this the most, having a grenade-like projecile and having to rely on other zombies to smash barricades for it. There could be a slightly shorter range type of vomit that it could use: A shotgun blast of mist that mainly pushes a survivor to the ground if they get too close for comfort but requires better AI in order not to screw with both itself and the players. The Kamikaze can use something like a fuse instead of just exploding instantly, even the fire on it's barrel should be chipping away at it's health before it blows up. Hell, just that would work very well. The Panzer is an OP SOB that could use only one change: Headshots make it stumble but not turn, dealing medium damage and leaving the player enough time to GTFO. Otherwise, it makes for a OP enemy when you don't have grenades, barrels or any Kamikazes to kill. The Rager is a very OP enemy that should have a few changes: Damage resistance should be lowered somewhat due to it being able to tank four full magazines of assault rifle fire and still kill someone. The headshot stun thing mentioned above is a good thing to be added to this guy. Also, the regular zombies can do with some cosmetic changes: The metal pipes do indicate that they do more damage but shouldn't they be more appropriately armed with planks of wood that the player somehow finds at each barricade? Hell, even just the hammers that Kyle uses to hammer the planks in with is good enough. That's about all for now. Leave your own suggestions in th comments below. Category:Blog posts